landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Land Before Time Wiki/Fanfiction/Chomper (VV)
Chomper is the main protagonist of Venatione Venatus and the character from which most of the point of view takes place. He retains most of his characteristics from the series, but as the fic is set several months to a year after the events of the TV series, a more mature side is shown to his personality too. Stats 'Species: '''Twoclaw Sharptooth (''Tyrannosaurus rex). '''Colour: '''Indigo w/ grey underparts. '''Eye Colour: '''Red. '''Loyalties: '''The Great Valley. Role in the story Chomper makes his first appearance in Chapter One: Hazy Mornings, where, after he fails to catch a dragonfly, he kills a lizard instead, explaining to Ruby that insects are not as filling as they used to be. Later, in a game of pointy seed bowling, he loses the rock and offers to go and retrieve it, only to have Seizon and Saureen knock him out with it in an attempt to retrieve him. They later explain that Xal requested them to head to the Valley and they believe that Chomper, a bilingual sharptooth with ties to leaf-eaters, was the reason for this. He is introduced to fellow members of the pack and is then forced to hunt with them, at which point he despairs that he may never be able to continue with the leaf-eater culture. But after befriending most of the pack, he feels more welcome, even after a scrap with Nycha. He was selected by Seizon along with Pyron to investigate the Grand Cave Network. Relationships Seizon Chomper's relationship with Seizon is by far one of the most complex. Seizon is originally appalled with Chomper's lifestyle and friendship with leaf-eaters, often making snide remarks about his arms, though jokingly as supposed to cruelly. Chomper, having been kidnapped by him and due to his fanatical devotion to Xal, doesn't think much of him either. But later, Seizon is seen defending Chomper when Nycha begins to voice her doubts, and Chomper does, for now at least, respect Seizon as the leader of the pack. But whether Seizon likes Chomper as a friend or just as a tool to give Xal what he wants remains to be seen... Saureen Saureen, being less heavy-handed or judgemental than Seizon, more readily accepts Chomper than the others. It is heavily implied Chomper has a crush on her, his POV describing her as beautiful when they first meet. Saureen is sympathetic to Chomper's concerns about hunting fellow leaf-eaters and promises to be with him every step of the way, providing comfort and words of wisdom when he needs it. Pyron Within the pack, Pyron is one of Chomper's best friends. They both find a love for Pointy Seed Bowling, and Pyron seems to accept Chomper for who he his, recognising him as an 'underdog' like him. He also confides in Chomper more readily than he would with others, and offers to help him through his transition. Nycha Nycha holds a deep mistrust for Chomper and has a vendetta against him. In a ironic way, her mistrust for him is based off the fact that he lives with leaf-eaters, rather than he's a sharptooth. She and Chomper get into a fight, forcing the others to pull them apart, but at most other times acts like he doesn't exist. Lini Lini simply adores Chomper, wanting to prod him all over when they first meet. She also provides consolation during the hunt, assuring him he will be fine, and hugs him fiercley. She also insists on sleeping next to him during the night, and slaps him playfully on the backside when they were playing in the water, displaying all signs of a killer flirt. It seems that Chomper likes her too, though possibly not in the same way. Al As Pyron puts it, Al 'gets on with everyone' and therefore has no qualm against Chomper. Al does not speak very often, though the two get on reasonably well. Category:Friendly Sharptooths Category:Chomper Fanfiction